WARRIORS CATS: Sunkit, the Next Fire
by Bumblebee10102
Summary: Sunkit: an ordinary kit with no ordinary personality. Spunky, energetic, rebellious, but at the same time witty and clever. Follow the bright orangeshe-cat from kit-hood to apprenticeship to a warrior's life, and beyond. NOTICE: I APOLOGIZE TO ANYONE USING THE NAME SUNKIT. I STARTED THIS STORY LONG BEFORE I FOUND THIS SITE! Please comment if I should continue!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"_Kits, leave. Go play by the fresh-kill _pile," mewed Brightpelt. She nudged her three-moon old kits out of the entrance of the nursery.

"But Brightpelt!" Sunkit pleaded. "Can we see? _Please_? Frostheart won't mind!"

"Yes, she will, Sunkit. You may see her kits later, _after_ they're born. Okay?"

Sunkit snorted. She whispered to her brothers, Mudkit and Loudkit, "We are _so_ old enough to see, right?"

"No, we have to listen. C'mon, let's go play," Mudkit replied.

"Mousebrain."

They walked over to the fresh-kill pile. While Mudkit and Loudkit pawed a mouse ear back and forth, Sunkit crept away, toward the nursery.

_I've got to see the kits being born, _she thought. She crept past Stonenose, the new kits' father, and Hawkeye, her father.

When she crawled into the nursery, almost immediately Sunkit was spotted by her mother, Brightpelt. As Brightpelt started to push her out, she stopped and leaned down to whisper something to Sunkit.

"Just this once you can stay here, got it?" she said. Sunkit nodded eagerly.

Mintclaw, ThunderClan's new MedicineCat, rushed into the nursery. Mintclaw had been very nervous after the Clan's last MedicineCat, Thistlenose, had passed away.

Frostheart was in the corner wailing. Mintclaw rushed over to her. Mintclaw's towering frame blocked Sunkit's view, but pretty soon, everything was over. Mintclaw moved out of the way, chuckling about nervous fathers as Stonenose flew in.

"OH, MY GOSH. FROSTHEART, ARE YOU OKAY?!" he yelled. Stonenose seemed more nervous than his mate. Then he saw his two new kits, a white girl and a black tom. "Wow, they're beautiful," he whispered in awe. "What will you name them?"

"I'll name them… Snowkit, for the girl, and… Darkkit, for the tom. Is that alright, Stonenose?" Frostheart mewed.

"Absolutely," replied Stonenose, affection sparkling in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"_SUNKIT! NO! DON'T_ DO IT!" Loudkit yelled. Sunkit was on the edge of the ThunderClan camp, about to leap off campus.

Sunkit snickered. "You all are wimps!" She looked at her target, took in a deep breath, wiggled her tail like she saw the apprentices do and… _leaped_! "HA HA, got ya!" She looked at the dandelion between her paws, sniffed it and hopped down to her brothers.

Snowkit and Darkkit scampered up to her. "Wow, Sunkit!" Snowkit exclaimed. "That was so cool! You were… like an _apprentice_!"

"I was, wasn't I?" Sunkit loved the attention. "But I am five moons old. You two are only two moons old, so don't try it yet, okay?"

"Uh, umm… we have to go now," Darkkit stammered, looking over Sunkit's head. They ran away, just as Sunkit's two brothers slowly walked towards her.

"Sunkit… I would look behind you," Mudkit whispered.

Sunkit turned around and gasped. Standing right in front of her was none other than Leafstar, the ThunderClan leader. Sunkit dropped down to the ground, ears back. "GRRR!" she growled.

Leafstar chuckled, then quickly corrected himself. "I saw you outside of the camp, Sunkit."

"Yeah, by, like, a mouse length!" Sunkit retorted.

"I see… well, I still have to punish you, nonetheless. Let's see… okay, you shall take care of the elders. You shall pick out the ticks every sundown. And you shall not go past the elder's den at all. Got it?"

"Got it." Sunkit sauntered away.

Later, after sharing a mouse, Sunkit, Loudkit, and Mudkit were sitting in their nest in the corner of the nursery. Sunkit's brothers were teasing her about the "confrontation" earlier.

"Ha! You thought you could _scare_ him!" Loudkit poked Sunkit. Sunkit growled.

"Ooh, I'm Sunkit! I'm so _scary_ that I have to clean the _elders' ticks_!" Mudkit mocked.

Sunkit was about to pounce, but then sat up with her eyes wide. "I forgot to do that!"

She raced out of the nursery and into the Elder's Den.

"Sunkit! Is that you?" Ratpelt meowed from in the back. "Here for another story?"

"No. I have to clean your ticks."

"SUNKIT! HELLO!" Crookedwhisker bellowed.

"Shut your muzzle, Crookedwhisker. Birdheart's sleeping," Kinkclaw growled.

Ratpelt leaned close to Sunkit. "Sorry 'bout that, Sunkit. Kinkclaw's cranky sometimes."

"AM NOT!"

"So anyway, I have to pick out your ticks. Do you have any mouse bile?" Sunkit asked.

"O-v-ver h-h-he-e-ere, S-s-s-u-n-n-k-kit." Birdheart had just woken up.

Sunkit got the bile and started to work. Ratpelt started to tell a story. It was one about Firestar, Sunkit's favorite.

"Once, a _very _long time ago, there was this MedicineCat named Spottedleaf. Spottedleaf had a special connection with StarClan. She had a prophecy that went like this:

'Fire alone will save our Clan.'

"She told the leader, Bluestar, about it. But there was no orange cat in ThunderClan! One day, an apprentice named Graypaw ran into a kittypet named Rusty. Bluestar knew he was the fire, but he was not part of the clan! So, then Bluestar-"

Birdheart interrupted. "Th-th-ank you, S-s-Sunkit, for cleaning me."

"You're welcome, Birdheart!"

"Back to my story," mewed Ratpelt. "So Bluestar took Rusty into the camp and renamed him Firepaw. Lots of people didn't like Firepaw, because he wasn't clan born. Tigerclaw, one of the Senior Warriors, hated him the most. Tigerclaw got mad and tried to kill him many times."

Kinkclaw grunted in thanks when Sunkit was done with him. Sunkit grunted back and grinned.

She moved on to Crookedwhisker. "Crookedwhisker," she mewed. "You don't have any."

"Oh, that's right, Sunkit. Bluepaw already did it," he replied.

"Rosepaw did mine too," Ratpelt shouted.

"Well," said Sunkit. "I guess I'm done. G'bye!"

"Bye!"

"Goodbye. I'll finish my story later."

"G-g-ood b-bye, S-Sunkit."

Kinkclaw grunted in a farewell.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"WE ARE SIX MOONS OLD TODAY! LOUDKIT, MUDKIT! WE GET TO BE APPRENTICES! YOU GUYS! WAKE UP!" Sunkit was rolling on the nursery floor, shouting as loud as she could.

"Sunkit, let your brothers sleep," Brightpelt moaned.

Sunkit stopped rolling and woke up Snowkit. Snowkit was three months younger than her, but she was Sunkit's best friend.

"Snowkit. Wake up, let's go play."

"Sunkit, I'm sleeping. Go out and play, I'll join you later," Snowkit replied sleepily.

Sunkit sauntered out of the nursery. The sun was just starting to rise, and almost no one was up yet. Sunkit heard faint whispering coming from Leafstar's den. _Should I eavesdrop?_ she asked herself. She decided that although she may get caught, eavesdropping was the right thing to do if she wanted to know things. So she crept to the entrance and sat down just outside.

"Today Brightpelt's kits are six moons old." That voice belonged to Leafstar.

"Who will mentor them?" Sunkit didn't know who that was.

"You will mentor Mudkit, Pinepelt," said Leafstar. _Oh_, thought Sunkit._ That's who it was. Pinepelt, the ThunderClan deputy! _ _Mudkit is going to be mentored by _her_! _

Pinepelt mewed, "I will give Loudkit a choice of becoming a warrior, or a MedicineCat. He seems to be in the MedicineCat den an awful lot, helping Mintclaw. So goodbye. Oh, and could you bring Brightpelt in after you?"

"Yes, Leafstar." Pinepelt replied.

On Pinepelt's way out, she spotted Sunkit crouched by the entrance. "What are you doing, Sunkit?" She took Sunkit by the scruff and dropped her in the nursery. Then Pinepelt left with Brightpelt.

Sunkit ran to her brothers, who were yawning in the corner, having just woken up. "You guys, I was eavesdropping on Leafstar, and-"

"YOU WERE WHAT?" Loudkit yelled.

"Nothing," said Sunkit. "So I heard Leafstar telling Pinepelt that today we are going to become _apprentices_. And guess what? Mudkit, _Pinepelt_ is going to _mentor _you! The actual ThunderClan _deputy_!"

"Wow!" Mudkit exclaimed. "_Me_?"

"What about me, Sunkit?" said Loudkit. "Who's my mentor?"

Sunkit licked her paw. "Well, Leafstar's gonna give you a choice: MedicineCat or Warrior."

"I know what I'm gonna choose. MedicineCat all the way!"

"Cool, you're gonna be the ThunderClan MedicineCat!" Mudkit turned to Sunkit. "What about you, Sunkit?"

Sunkit was quiet for a second. "Well," she began. "I don't know. He didn't say anything about me."

"Oh… okay."

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Highledge for a clan meeting." Leafstar's voice rang throughout the ThunderClan camp.

Sunkit scurried as fast as she could to the edge of the ledge, her brothers not far behind her. "This is it!" she whispered.

Once everybody had gathered, Leafstar started talking. "We gather here for a clan meeting. Today we celebrate three apprentices and three kits, as they take the next step in their lives. First we call forth Bluepaw, Longpaw, and Rosepaw."

Bluepaw and Longpaw bounded forward, Rosepaw, being a little shyer, padded up after a few seconds later. They sat before Leafstar. Bluepaw was twitching in excitement, Longpaw playing with his tail, while Rosepaw sat quietly.

"StarClan," Leafstar began. "These apprentices have worked hard for many moons to become warriors." He stood. "Bluepaw, your quickness in hunting is vital. I know one day that they will be wonderful in battle. Dawnheart, you were a wonderful mentor, and I hope you can do just as well with apprentices to come. Bluepaw, by the power of StarClan, I name you Bluewhisker!"

Bluewhisker rested his head on Leafstar's shoulder as the clan started chanting, "BLUEWHISKER! BLUEWHISKER!" He stepped down and sat next to his brother, Longpaw.

Leafstar looked at Longpaw. "Longpaw, I have never seen a faster cat. You excel in battle with your long claws. Oliveheart, you have trained this young cat well, and will continue to do so with others. Longpaw, by the power of StarClan, I name you Longclaw!"

He rested his shoulder on Leafstar. "LONGCLAW! LONGCLAW!" the whole clan shouted. Longclaw sat between Bluewhisker and their sister, Rosepaw.

It was Rosepaw's turn. "Rosepaw," Leafstar began. "You are smart, fast, have excellent hunting skills, and do well in battle. Hawkeye, you have done an excellent job. Rosepaw, by the power of StarClan invested in me, I name you Rosepetal!"

She rested her muzzle on Leafstar. The clan shouted, "ROSEPETAL! ROSEPETAL!"

"Now I call forth three kits that are six moons old," Leafstar shouted. He nodded at them while saying, "They are ready to take on apprenticeship." He beckoned Mudkit.

"Mudkit! Today you are ready to enter the next step in your life," he said. "I call StarClan to guide you through this time. Mudkit, I see great potential in you. You will excel like your father. Your mentor will be Pinepelt, our deputy." Leafstar looked at Pinepelt and nodded. "I trust you will do well. Mudkit, by the power of StarClan, I name you Mudpaw!"

"MUDPAW! MUDPAW!"

Mudpaw looked like he was going to faint in happiness; Brightpelt looked like she was going to faint with pride. Mudkit padded off of the rock as Sunkit rushed up to him.

"What does it feel like?" she asked.

Mudkit ignored her. He was turning around to watch Leafstar.

Leafstar looked at Loudkit and waved him over with his tail. When Loudkit reached him, Leafstar began, "Loudkit, you would be a great warrior, but I have chosen to have you not do that." The whole clan gasped. "I think it will be best for you to do something else for the clan." He summoned Mintclaw. "Mintclaw, this young tom has taken a special interest in medicine. Will you guide him along the path of StarClan?"

Mintclaw nodded and Loudkit gave a little jump.

"Then by the power of StarClan I name you Loudpaw! You will one day be our MedicineCat."

Loudpaw jumped high in excitement. "LOUDPAW! LOUDPAW!" the clan shouted.

Sunkit could hardly wait for her turn. She started fidgeting.

"Sunkit, come." Leafstar said. Sunkit bounded up the Highledge as fast as she possibly could. "Sunkit, you are very confident. You are curious too, and those are good traits for a warrior."

Sunkit was growing impatient. _ I know, c'mon, c'mon. Tell us who my mentor is!_

"And I see much potential in that. This is why I have decided that-"

_Who? Who is it? _she thought.

"Your mentor will be me." Leafstar concluded.

Sunkit almost screeched. She gasped instead. "_You_? Like, _you _you?" She couldn't believe it.

Leafstar chuckled. "Yes, me. What, is something wrong with that?" He whispered, "Let me finish." Then he looked into the crowd. "By the power of StarClan, I name you Sunpaw!"

"SUNPAW! SUNPAW!" The clan seemed to shout loudest for Sunpaw. As she scanned the crowd, she tried to read all of the cats' expressions: Brightpelt, Mudpaw, and Loudpaw were beaming. The elders chuckled; and all the warriors waved their tales. Her best friend, Snowkit, cheered, but half-heartedly. Sunpaw made a mental note to talk to her later.

She hopped down as Leafstar was calling an end to the meeting. Sunpaw padded over to Snowkit, who was nervously batting her tail. "Snowkit, what's up?"

Snowkit looked up from her tail, and said, "I'm gonna be lonely."

"Whadaya mean?"

"Well, you're my best friend. But now you moved to the apprentice's den, and I only have Darkkit to play with."

Sunpaw nodded. "Sorry. Do you want to eat together and share tongues?"

Snowkit nodded yes, so they went to the fresh-kill pile. They chose a squirrel to share, and sat down to eat.

They were just about done with their meal when Leafstar padded up and interrupted. "Okay, Sunpaw, come with me."

"Do I have to?" Sunpaw pleaded. "I wanna stay with Snowkit!"

"Don't you want to go to your first apprentice lesson?"

Sunpaw thought for a second, wondering whether she should abandon her friend or stay and relax. So she got up and, to make her point, slammed herself on the ground next to Snowkit. "I am staying here."

Snowkit prodded Sunpaw and said, "No, go ahead. I'll be fine. We can talk later."

Sunpaw nodded and got up to stand with Leafstar. They padded off out of the camp, on their way to Sunkit's first apprentice lesson.


End file.
